Don't Leave Me Now
by airyckah
Summary: when ginny faces the fact that she is in love with harry, hes gone. now hes back, but an incident that took place in the past could pull them apart. plz just r&r, rated for later chapters. hpgw, dmhg, alittle dmgw


One 

Ginny wiped her eyes and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Gin," said Hermione, cooking eggs. "You've been crying again, haven't you?"

"Yes."

Ginny missed Harry. She missed Ron. Harry had disappeared over one year ago along with Draco, who had switched sides, and Ron had been killed shortly after finishing his seventh year at Hogwarts, three years ago.

Every night Ginny would look up at the stars, praying that somewhere else on Earth, Harry was staring up at the same stars as herself.

Hermione set a plate of eggs in front of Ginny, interrupting her thoughts. Ginny looked up at Hermione.

Hermione had changed since the school years. Her hair had straightened, and she had grown, in a number of areas. So had Ginny. Her red hair hadn't changed, and she always kept it in the long braid.

"Hurry, eat up. They want us at the Ministry as soon as possible. Dumbledore would like to talk to the both of us, and the muggles have gone on another rampage."

"I'm not hungry. Things just won't ever be the same, now that the muggles know about our world. Most are okay with it, and accept us for who we are, but there are those few who…" she trailed off.

"I totally know what you mean. Well, if you are not eating, let's go."

They took the subway, and wore they're Auror cloaks, which turned about two heads their way.

"You work with that Ministry for the wizards and witches, don't you?" asked a lady who was about twenty years of age.

"Yes we do, actually." Answered Ginny.

"Thank you all so much. My brother and sister-in-law were attacked by some of those dark wizards...death eaters, were they?…anyway, they were attacked a few years back, and some of your Ministry saved them." The lady bowed her head slightly and walked away.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the Ministry, looking for Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger," came his familiar voice from behind them.

They turned to see Dumbledore looking at them over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

"I have some news to share with you. We believe that we have located Harry and Draco."

Ginny felt sick.

"Remus has asked for your assistance to bring them back to London."

Ginny felt the world spin around her as she fell to the ground.

Ginny woke up in her room. **_Harry_**, she thought.

She stood up and ran down to the kitchen.

"Let's go, now." She demanded.

"But Gin-" Remus started to protest, something that he knew was futile against Ginny.

"Now."

"Fine. We apparate to Dublin, Ireland, and from there we'll meet up at a muggle pub called The Goat's Throat."

Ginny was gone.

The Irish setting of Dublin appeared around her. She automatically set off in a run, asking directions to The Goat's Throat.

By the time that she had gotten there, Remus and Hermione were already there, chatting over a drink.

"We ordered you a drink, if you want it." Hermione held out a mug with a yellowish coloured liquid in it.

"Beer? Hermione, I didn't know you drank beer, never mind drink at all!"

"Well, I do."

The pub door opened, and two hooded figures walked into the pub.

Ginny watched as one walked into the light, his face hid behind the cloak hood.

"Oh my God…" whispered Ginny. "Hermione it's…"

"Yes?"

Ginny didn't answer. She just stood up and walked over to one of the men and pulled down his hood.

"Harry…" she said, half laughing, half crying. "Oh Harry!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ginny…" he whispered in her ear. "Ginny…"

The second figure unhooded himself, revealing his identity. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione shook hands with Draco, as did Remus. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Harry and Ginny released each other. Harry shook hands with Remus, and hugged Hermione, though it was not half as long has he did Ginny.

Ginny caught Malfoy's eye as they shook hands.

"Harry, Draco, why did you run off like that in the first place?" asked Ginny, fighting back tears.

"We were looking for Draco's father. He fled her to Dublin, and we came here looking for him. He…er…shouldn't cause anymore trouble."

Ginny immediately understood.

"Oh, come on then. Let's go back to London. The Ministry is very much wanting to talk to us four." Hermione smiled a smile that had last been seen the last time that she had seen Draco. She then disapperated, closely followed by Remus.

Draco grinned. "Hermione seems a bit unhappy with me for running of like that." He said.

"Draco Malfoy!" said Ginny, a little too hysterically, "do you want to know why she is mad at you, but not Harry? You tortured her for _six years_ of her life as a witch. You blew up her teeth; you called her a Mudblood God only knows how many times. You go out with her for three years and then disappear without a trace. Can you blamer her?"

Draco looked at her sternly and disapperated.


End file.
